memoirs_of_the_mausoleumfandomcom-20200215-history
Eight
“''You like that, huh? You like a little pain to get you fired up? You always let your opponents beat you up a little before you really get going. What’s that, huh? You get off on that shit? Do you cream yourself when you and Seven beat the hell out of each other? You two fucking in between blowing your noses over your teary, tragic bleeding heart backstories? But wait, you don’t fuck, right? Why is that, by the way? Oh, don’t tell me, don’t tell me, let me guess: your uncle jerked you off and now you can only take it up the a-''” — Eight to Ten in Chapter 60: Monsters (Gallows Humor) Eight, also known as Number Eight, was a Haint in the Mausoleum. He was the second Haint Ten killed in the Onslaught. Background Before the Mausoleum, Eight was a serial rapist.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 58 He was also a scrapper for upper middle-class tourists in the big city. In one fight, he had hit a man hard enough that his head clashed against a brick wall, which caused him to slip into a coma.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 59 Through Ten, it is known that a man with thick and bushy facial hair kicked Eight and told him that “if he doesn’t back the fuck up, he’ll take his mother’s place and if he’s lucky, he’ll still be able to walk tomorrow.” A woman described as cold and hard was seen sneering from the stairwell. Eight stumbled on the living room and saw his father washing dishes without looking at him. In the same chapter, there is another flashback of Eight’s mother saying to him: “Why the fuck are you crying? Were they wrong all along? After I spent hours shoving you out of my pussy, I guess they mistook your cunt for a penis. Or maybe someone switched my boy with some sniveling little bitch while I wasn’t looking. Stop fucking crying, you little pussy, and man the fuck up. You’re just like that bitch father of yours. Get the fuck out of my way.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 13 Appearance Eight has watery blue eyes. He has hardened, leathery, and scarred skin. His nose is described as ugly, and it has piercings that are described as nasty. He also has a thick and ropy scar on his chin and upper neck.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 8 '' Personality Eight is vile, bad-mouthed, and ill-mannered. He’s usually angry and aggressive. He is shown to be incredibly selfish and egotistical. He is also described as arrogant by Seven.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 48 He is the least amiable of the Haints, showing distaste and hatred for the majority of them. Eight is also shown to be sexist, misogynistic, homophobic, and transphobic. He constantly uses slurs. Eight is shown to be sadistic and have a complete lack of care for others. He considers women to be lesser than men and rape to be a joke. Eight greatly enjoys sex and constantly references it. It is stated that when he was alive, nothing had given him more pleasure than having sex with women. It is implied that Eight does not enjoy other people seeing his private moments as shown when he appeared livid that the audience in the Arena was watching his fight with Seven in the Gallows. In battle, Eight is known as a bruiser and someone who mostly punches into submission. Pulse Eight’s Pulse takes the form of four or five huge gray hands. His Pulse is fluid and floats around his waist. Eight’s Pulse can dissolve and reappear continuously. The hands are described as strong and fast. They have a range of ten feet. Eight cannot slice and dice with his Pulse—only pummel and pound. Eight can only increase the size and strength of the Pulse hands. Attempting to grab Eight’s Pulse hands is described as attempting to grasp smoke. His Pulse has an area. If they remain in his range, they can appear anywhere. The fingers of his Pulse are thick and blunt. They are not sharp and do not cut, only inflict “pure pressure.” Death Eight was beat to death by the brother of a girl he had raped. The brother beat him over and over with his bare hands. It is implied that the brother took a brass lamp and hit Eight with it, potentially on the head, which might have killed him instantly. Battles Eight vs. Seven: Interrupted Eight vs. Ten: Lost Trivia * Eight usually spent his time on Death Row, scaring female Necrologists.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 12 '' * Eight was nicknamed “Angry Man” in chapter 42 of Shock Values. Quotes * (To Seven) “''Reapers? Don’t make me laugh''.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor Chapter 45 * (To Seven) “''You’re scared of Reapers? Don’t tell me those pathetic wannabes scare you.” * (To Five) “''He was a little bitch anyway. Maybe you should start fucking a real man, and I mean a real one, not like One, that ball-sucking queer. Or his fucking cock-swallowing candy-assed friend. Or hey, you could give me a turn on that used-up, broken down cu-''?” * (About Five) “''Rude little bitch. All you do is act like a slut but when time comes to put your money where your mouth is, you don’t put your mouth where it outta be''.” * (To Ten) “''You like that, huh? You like a little pain to get you fired up? You always let your opponents beat you up a little before you really get going. What’s that, huh? You get off on that shit? Do you cream yourself when you and Seven beat the hell out of each other? You two fucking in between blowing your noses over your teary, tragic bleeding heart backstories? But wait, you don’t fuck, right? Why is that, by the way? Oh, don’t tell me, don’t tell me, let me guess: your uncle jerked you off and now you can only take it up the a-''”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor Chapter 60 * (To Ten) “''What? But this is too much fun. This is the pathetic back story you’re never willing to share with anyone? Come on, I can’t miss this opportunity, look at you, you ugly little squinty-eyed fuck.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor Chapter 64 * (To Ten) “''You’re even less human than me. But I gotta admit, I like you better this way. I told you there was no point in doin’ anything with that bitch but fuck her. And you didn’t even get to do that. You’ve got less balls than Two and the only balls that guy has are the ones regularly in his mouth. Hell, even the fucking pussy who killed me had more balls than you and he was cryin’ the whole fuckin time. I wonder what he would think, knowing that he didn’t even do the job right and I got to get his sister one last time before I got hauled here-”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 77 References Category:Characters Category:Revenants Category:Male